


Super sneaky

by XiXalty



Series: Klance oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homesickness, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiXalty/pseuds/XiXalty
Summary: Keith and Lance are dating in secret, and they're really good at hiding it. All of that goes to waste when the castle decides to out them to the team.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 263





	Super sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> omg yay this is officially my 6th fic and my 5th completed one huhu happy happy!
> 
> NO SPOILERS or anything because... i haven't actually watched Voltron (*embarrassed*)

Lance and Keith have been together for a while now. How long? Neither would be able to answer; time here is so messed up no one can keep track in terms of Earth months. Lance would guess maybe three.

"Four," Keith supplies, "my sense of time is way better than yours." he finishes with a smile. It wasn’t a competitive smirk, it was gentle, fond almost.

"Fair enough, you lived all by yourself on Keith-time in the desert for god knows how long," Lance snickers, though a distinct absence of malice.

Keith hums in response and swings their intertwined hands as they walk down the seemingly endless castle corridor. He stops and turns around when Lance suddenly halts in his tracks. He sees Lance’s profile lit by the garish castle lights, though the look on Lance’s face is something else as he stares into the vast vacuum of space.

The stars always remind Lance of his family, though each time he sees them like this, different memories resurface. Well, what little he can remember. All the memories, like the one photo he used to keep in his wallet, fade away with time. Blurring away part by part, face by face, detail by detail.

This time, the happy memories come, but behind that lies the treasure what he left behind. Images of what 'could have been’ flicker through his mind, dangling in front of his face, but every time he tries to reach out, it melts into the harsh reality he lives in now. Warmth and smiles turn into cold steel and the taste of copper in his mouth.

It’s bittersweet, every time.

He has no way to contact his family, no way for him to tell them what he longs to every day: 'I’m safe, don’t worry. I’m coming back soon, wait for me, please'. It’s ironic, he thinks, the only time he would have the chance to communicate with Earth is when they’re in danger, which is exactly the opposite of what he wants.

Keith sees the way his eyes turn from warm to chilling ice. Slowly reaching out with his free hand, he places it delicately on his shoulder. Inching closer, he quietly observes his boyfriend.

"Lance?" he whispers. Gradually, he sees Lance return to him. When blue met grey, Keith gave him a shy smile.

Right, Lance thinks, I have a new family, and someone to protect now. He looks at the boy he loves, once rigid and sharp, who then bared himself completely to Lance.

"Thanks, Keith," he says sincerely. Wordlessly, they gravitate towards each other for an engulfing embrace, both squeezing just as hard as the other. Lance ducks his head into Keith’s nape as Keith rests his forehead on broad shoulders.

"I love you," Lance breathes into their cocoon of warmth.

"I know, Lance", Keith murmurs back, closing his eyes and smiling affectionately, "I know."

They stay there for a few more heartbeats, before slowly unraveling all but their hands. They start their trek towards the dining room. Breakfast would be gone soon.

Holding onto each other until the very last moment, the doors whoosh open. Two pairs of eyes flick up to the newcomers.

Another thing, the team does not know about their relationship. They’re dating in secret, and it thrills them to no end. Sneaking around and near misses appeal to the both of them; Keith, who thrives on adrenaline, and Lance, now the 'over-sharer' with a secret.

"Wow, Lance, you look like shit," quips Pidge, from her perch on the table.

"Yeah, woke up late so I couldn’t do my morning routine," he lies smoothly, "then I met mullet on the way here, and he said exactly same thing to me."

"I did not," Keith defends himself, crossing his arms, "I just said I’ve seen you look better."

"Tom- _a_ -to to- _mah_ -to," he says, swiftly ending the conversation, walking over to his seat at the table. Keith sits across him.

"What are your plans today?" Hunk asks from his right. Lance chews thoughtfully on a spoonful of cereal flavored food goo and swallows before answering.

"Allura suggested I train a bit since I’ve always been behind," he replies, tilting his head to Keith, "thought I could train with him since he’s good at hand-to-hand." he frowned and lifted a shoulder. Lance hopes it seemed like he was opposed to the idea.

"Sounds fun," Pidge sniggers, sarcastically.

Everyone knows it’s like a ticking time bomb when Keith and Lance are together, and therefore tries to avoid them when they’re training together. Though, in reality, they haven’t fought in front of the team in a really long time. Just based on past experience, the assumptions get ahead of them. Fortunately, it plays to their advantage. Their training sessions together are productive, since there’s a lot they can learn from each other, with the exception of their make-out sessions, of course.

"We don't do it _that_ often," Keith retorts, one day when Lance brought it up.

"Alright, don't kill each other," Pidge pushes off the table, "Later, losers." they bid a farewell as the pair take their leave.

When the door shuts, it’s just the two of them. Allura and Coran were probably off mapping out the universe or something else important, and Shiro is probably helping them, too. Lance sits upright and puts his head in his palm. _Now_ he’s allowed to ogle his handsome boyfriend.

"There’s something wrong with my eyes," Lance starts after a few moments of comfortable silence. Keith puts his spoon down to pay attention.

"Why? Blurry?" he asks, concerned.

"No, it’s just that I can’t take them off you." Lance giggles when red blooms on his cheeks. After so long, he still can’t take Lance’s cheesy pickup lines.

"I’m gonna get you back, Lance!" Keith grits out through a smile threatening to form, "Watch me."

"Always watching you, babe. Can’t take my eyes off you, remember?" Keith laughs, and it’s so contagious to see your boyfriend laughing that Lance couldn’t help himself either.

............

They start their training off with their usual routine: run a few laps around the perimeter of the arena, then some warm-up stretches before getting into the bulk of it. With Lance and Keith, you can bet that it wasn’t that simple.

They raced each other around the perimeter, which ended up as a game of tag but in order to catch up, Lance had to run the whole circle _again_ and slap Keith squarely on the back.

After five rounds of nonsense, Lance collapsed onto the ground, chest heaving, shielding his eyes from the artificial sun. Until something blocked it out. Lance cracked his eyes open

"How’re you doing, Sharpshooter?" Keith loomed over him with a smirk. He was crouching, knees on the ground, and hands braced on the ground on either side of Lance’s head; he was directly above Lance, only upside down.

"Better - now that you’re here," he replied, in between breaths, "sunshine." Keith chuckled lightly and swooped down to give him a peck on the nose, then stood up. That instantly spurred Lance into action.

"Hey!" he sat up with newly replenished energy, "Come back here!" Shimmying over to face Keith with his ass still planted on the ground, he raised his arms and started whining like a spoilt child crying for more ice-cream.

"Oh my god," Keith had his head in his hand, "you’re such a baby!" He shook his head, fondly exasperated.

"Yes…but I’m _your_ baby," he blinked up innocently, "right, baby?" he finished with his puppy dog eyes directly upwards at Keith.

"Yes, of course," Keith signed and rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance, and extended his hand downwards. "Come on. Let’s get back to training."

............

" _Keithhhh_ ," Lance whined, as he faceplanted into the bed. "I’m exhausted." Came a muffled groan from Keith’s right.

They were both freshly showered and clad in comfy pajamas, ready for a good night’s rest. Lance’s hair was completely dry, although it spiked up in different directions from being towel-dried. Keith however, had to use that _blasted_ hairdryer, upon Lance’s insistence.

A few months ago, when they’d first started dating, the castle-ship landed on a planet with a tech-advanced population. Its inhabitants were surprising, to say the least. They were humanoid, thankfully, though they had seemingly uncontrollable hair. Frankly, they closely resembled apes, but no one voiced their opinion. Their locks grew on heads and on limbs in large masses, and Lance was struck with 100% certainty they had hair-related tech for Keith.

Which, of course, they did. It only takes two seconds for him to dry his hair now since it was designed for much denser masses of hair than he would ever have. At the end of it, Keith always comes out grumbling, looking like he’s been run over by a tornado, but Lance keeps that to himself. Keith appreciates the sentiment, though; there are fewer tangles and it feels lighter during the day since he doesn’t sleep on it wet.

In the dim quiet of their room, Keith opens his arms, and Lance sinks into their welcoming embrace. Both turned on their sides, Lance was gently pulled back into Keith’s chest. He let out a contented sigh and allowed himself to revel in this comfort.

Keith inhales and settles his forehead on Lance’s nape. He smells the castle soap, but with hints of Lance’s own skincare products.

"Good night, Lance," he breathed, close enough to be heard.

"'night, Keef." he mumbled back, already on the brink of sleep.

With one last kiss to his neck, Keith descended into the land of dreams.

............

Pidge was the first to notice.

  
They always had a knack for things like this. Others call it gut feeling, but she thinks otherwise.

They sat up from where she fell asleep on their desk and blinked her eyes. Putting on their glasses, the clock blinked back at them. 5:17 in the morning. With purpose, they marched around the castle to their destination.

"Damn, her room is always so hard to find," they muttered under their breath.

Finally, in front of them stood two majestic doors. Allura’s princess suite. Suddenly feeling nervous, they knocked thrice on the door.

After a few minutes of anxious fidgeting, soft footsteps padded towards the door. Both panels slid open to reveal the princess in a fluffy pink robe, her sterling hair in a neat braid on her shoulder.

"Pidge. What brings you here so early in the morning?" She blinked sleepily at Pidge, rubbed her eyes, and tried to stifle a yawn. Which came through anyway.

"I think there’s something wrong with the comms," they said, straight to the point.

"Hmm, okay. Let’s go and check, shall we?" She was immediately more alert now, with the knowledge of something amiss in the castle.

Pidge was right.

All of the room-to-room lines and main broadcast systems were offline. Maybe something wrong with the wiring, Pidge thought.

"Let’s go wake everyone. I’ll get Coran, you get Shiro and Hunk," Allura instructed. "We’ll convene on the main deck. From there we’ll get Lance and Keith."

Pidge gave her a nod and they both took off. Finding Shiro and Hunk were easy enough, their rooms were in the same corridor. They headed towards the deck while explaining the situation, then discussed possible faults and solutions with a sleep-addled Hunk.

From the main deck, all five of them started the hike towards Keith’s room first, then Lance’s. The conversation was remote; everyone has just been jostled from their slumber, with the majority of them still starting up their brains.

Approaching Keith’s door, Allura raised a hand to knock.

No response.

She overrode the door lock with some magical princess wave and strode inside, with the others right on her heels. When they all found Keith’s bed empty, everyone came to the same conclusion. He was up early training. Shiro voiced this and the agreement was unanimous. Nobody noticed the missing pillows.

"No worries, we can take a slight detour to the training deck," Allura stated as the door slid shut behind them.

"Wake up, Lance!" Pidge banged on Lance’s sturdy metal door. Shiro gave her a silent glare through the haze of sleep and shook his head when she returned with a shrug.

"What?" came a feeble reply from the other side.

"There’s an urgent situation in the castle. Please wake up now," Allura wasted no time in breaking the news.

"I don't hear no alarm," came a weaker reply. He’s falling back asleep.

"We’re coming in, Lance," Allura gave him some time to respond. When he didn’t, she forced it open. She strode in confidently and abruptly froze. Sensing her distress, everyone else herded themselves in.

What they saw was a sight to behold.

Keith was spooning Lance, both so close there was hardly a hair’s breadth between them. Keith’s arms were curled around Lance’s waist, snuggling close. They were fully clothed, saving everyone the embarrassment of finding them nude, along with the implications. Both of them had peaceful expressions, though part of Keith’s face was hidden in Lance’s hair. None of them had seen Keith sans frown, but they noticed that he’d been significantly less snappy recently.

This must be the reason.

"WHAT?!" Pidge screamed; they really couldn’t help their volume.

Lance peeled his eyes open. Seeing every one of his teammates staring down them, he promptly squeezed them shut again in face of the difficult situation they found themselves in.

"Nope, fuck this shit, I'm out," he mumbled and turned around in Keith’s hold, stuffing his face into Keith’s soft hair.

The frantic shifting of positions stirred Keith. He sleepily peeked his head above Lance’s shoulder, saw the same scene, and balked. He buried himself further into Lance’s chest.

"Nooo… it’s too early for this…" Keith groaned from Lance’s clavicle. He squeezed Lance once, hard, "Go away everyone," he grumbled without heat, hoping everyone would just disappear.

Hunk decided to cut them some slack.

"There’s something wrong with the comms," Hunk approached them gently, "it’s safer if everyone’s together, 'cause there’s no way for us to know if you’re in trouble."

The pair couldn’t resist Hunk’s caring tone. They slowly untangled themselves, but only Lance sat up, with Keith’s arms still locked around him. The longing to return to each other evident in their posture.

"Fine, but no questions until… later," Keith said with a glare from behind Lance’s back. He looks like a ruffled kitten with no teeth trying to nibble your fingers, Lance thinks as he smiles fondly at the rousing figure.

The rest of the team looked at Pidge, who relented with a sigh and a groan.

"Okay, okay, I gotcha. Give the lovebirds some space," they shrugged, but still tried to poke fun at the couple.

"That’s the spirit, Pidgeon!" Lance chirped, an arm wound around Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s head slid back onto his shoulder, trying to latch on to the last dregs of sleep.

Lance nudged Keith gently, then whispered something into his ear. With a small smile, albeit a reluctant one, he resigned, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn and allowing himself to be dragged off the bed by Lance.

As the rest of the team pivoted to leave the room, Lance took this chance to plant a kiss on Keith’s chapped lips. Keith sighed happily.

"Good morning," Lance said as they separated. Keith hummed leaned on him in response as they made their way to the open door, lacing their fingers. 

"Your breath tastes like shit," Lance whispered into his ear with a smirk as the door closed behind them. Immediately Lance took off in a power-walk, leaving a confused Keith behind him. It wouldn’t be long until-

"Come back here, you ass!" Keith shouted down the corridor, echoing off the walls. His thudding footsteps could be heard all around the castle.

"You’ll never catch me!" Lance taunted from ahead of him, breaking out into a sprint, rigorously pumping his limbs. He saw the group paused ahead of him, staring out one of the many clean panels into the abyss of space. They parted for him to cross. Except for Pidge, of course.

They stuck out their leg, and Lance went flying before his face met metal.

"Pidge! How could you?" he cried, betrayed, trying to get up in panicky movements, but his limbs just _would not_ cooperate. He could _feel_ Keith’s footfalls coming closer.

Keith didn’t see Lance on the ground, so Pidge took yet another golden opportunity. Lance had given up, now laying flat on his back and looking out into the swirling galaxy in front of him. A second later, a squawk came from above him and landed right on top of him with an ' _oof_ ’ and a thump.

"Hi," he greeted, looking right into another set of swirling nebulae. The most beautiful he’d ever seen, and for him and his eyes only. His arms come up to circle around Keith and hold him close.

"Did you know your eyes hold the universe?" He said, sincerely. "They’re even prettier than the one over there," he tilted his head to the left.

Keith flushed a pretty pink and squirmed a little in his grasp.

"Well, how fitting," he said shyly, dragging his eyes to meet oceans, "'cause you are my universe, Lance," he said softly into the space between them, words only to be heard by each other, and no one else.

Both pairs of lips held affectionate smiles, only inches apart finally met with a tender kiss. Pidge’s outraged screeching and Hunk’s cooing were lost on them as they held their worlds in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life <3
> 
> I found this prompt on tumblr, written by @/mypurelyselfindulgentprompts
> 
> this is the prompt:
> 
> Keith and Lance are in a secret relationship. They spend most nights asleep in one or the others room. Something goes wrong with the castle and the intercom isn’t working. Allura needs the paladins so they go around waking everyone up. They hit Keith and Lance’s rooms last. When they get to Keith’s they are a bit confused as to why it’s empty but figure he just got up early for training. Then they get to Lance’s room and find Keith spooning Lance.
> 
> I hope I wrote this okay, but it was also self-indulgent so.....


End file.
